girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-03-27 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- He doesn't quite say that they think this is how Albia did it, just that this is a way they can duplicate the effect of whatever she did. ➤ I wonder whether Snacky is really going to let the rest of them have a go, or whether he'll decide to use his new super powers to hoard Big Red for himself alone. (And of course we haven't yet actually seen post-treatment Snacky to be sure it worked.) ➤ I'm sure I'm forgetting something, and I'm sure you'll remind me, but I think this is the first time we've seen outright antagonism in men toward rule by women. Agatha has had some opposition, but not simply because she's a woman. But these guys (or at least this one guy, but I'm guessing he's typical) clearly feel emasculated by Albia, not because of anything she's done, but just because she's a she. ➤ : ... although one of those demigods in panel 3 is female, so maybe I'm maligning the grey guy unfairly. (And yeah, Merlot hates women, but he hates them even if he outranks them. It's not specifically about women as rulers.) Bkharvey (talk) 06:18, March 27, 2019 (UTC) And here's Agatha thinking "oy, what have I done," kinda like that time under Paris. Bkharvey (talk) 05:31, March 27, 2019 (UTC) : That, and "These guys are idiots and this will never ever work." --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:46, March 27, 2019 (UTC) : Amongst the choices: "Oh, what have I done, these guys are idiots", "Oh, this Grey Cloak confession has triggered an Albia-implanted subroutine.", or "Oh, the Lucrezia inside me has awoken and will exert her influence." Possibly relevant is that her speech balloon reverted from sparky to normal on Monday. 9thGeneral (talk) 12:26, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Oh... "A splendid return to the days of heroes and sorcerer kings." Has there been any evidence that there ever were sorcerer kings? I mean, maybe the Storm King was one? But he comes much later in the timeline than Albia. Bkharvey (talk) 06:36, March 27, 2019 (UTC) : The Storm King was a king but IIRC, he was very mad at Von Rijn as a sorcerer, treachorous conjurorer, wizard, and montebank. Clearly not a sorcerer king. 9thGeneral (talk) 02:32, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Sparks warring with each other is bad enough, but Gods? YIKES! Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:57, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Is the website down for you guys? I cant read the latest page... Website works for me... Random plot twist: Wooster calls it in. Womble blows the dome. The entire crew are swept into the interdimensional rift by the associated water flood. 9thGeneral (talk) 16:13, March 27, 2019 (UTC) : Wooster should have called it in quite a while back. It's really irresponsible of him being the only agent of Her Majesty who knows about a plot against her, which this has clearly been since we learned about the Grey Hoods. Instead, all he's been doing is trying to persuade Agatha to get out of there. Has she minionized him or something? Why is he so worried about her? (Don't tell me it's because of Gil's threat. Gil is here now and can take care of her himself if he wants.) I've been very disappointed in Wooster recently. Bkharvey (talk) 17:29, March 27, 2019 (UTC) ::A few issues with this. 1) We don't actually know that Wooster hasn't called it in off-panel. It could be that there's someone out there with a finger already on the button, and if they don't get the all-clear soon they will blow the dome. 2) Rakethorn is also with the group, so that's at least two agents currently present in the dome, not counting anyone we don't know of stationed there. 3) Both Rakethorn and Wooster have been told that Albia wants Agatha safe and happy in England. 4) There are probably other assets on the dome that they don't want blown up, so there's good reason not to pull the trigger too early. 5) Aside from his job, Wooster also seems to consider Gil a friend, and Agatha a "genuinely good person" (or he's said something to that effect). [Edit: .] He may not be very happy with her right now, but I think he prefers Agatha alive if at all possible. Quantheory (talk) 19:42, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah, okay, sorry, I didn't mean that he shouldn't care about Agatha. But he is facing an existential threat to Her Majesty, and, never mind phoning it in, he should be shooting Snacky. Good point about Rakethorn; I wonder how he's reacting. Bkharvey (talk) 20:49, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Fine points all, Wooster must have already called it in. He may have mixed loyalties twixt Albia, Gil, and Agatha, but none would stand in the way of dismembering the Grey Cloaks. Rakethorne seems to be all about career advancement, but again, that would not prevent him from gaining advantage by exposing the Grey Cloaks to the reigning god-queen. The primary point intended was that humans will be pulled into the dimensional opening. 9thGeneral (talk) 02:32, March 28, 2019 (UTC) I'm wondering whether Agatha's just thinking "This kind of plan never works." Or does she already have a specific reason to think this is all just about to go south. Quantheory (talk) 19:42, March 27, 2019 (UTC) : I think it's just the point at which his plan goes from enlightened altruism to off-the-rails despotism. i.e. Even if there were no other clues in the offing, these people have to be stopped. Solomon's Key (talk) 23:14, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't think enlightened altruism was ever a possibility. Those guys killed Tobber, which could conceivably have been excusable, and then Bunstable and Smokes, both of whom I really liked! And then the first thing they do when Big Red turns up is throw darts at him. Bkharvey (talk) 23:48, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :: P.S. Especially evil because it's Snacky who put Smokes in front of that door in the first place. Bkharvey (talk) 02:06, March 28, 2019 (UTC) So, what's most likely to happen next? Purple takes over Snacky and goes with Agatha to explore the world? Snacky's head explodes? Snacky achieves enlightenment and realizes the plan is stupid? Argadi (talk) 20:20, March 28, 2019 (UTC) : I'll stick with my Crazy Theory- Agatha shuts down the connection, Snacky gets yanked back to wherever with the intruder, and finally returns as the guy in the balcony. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:48, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :: If everyone reacts to Purple the way Tarvek did, having him along isn't going to help Agatha much on her world tour. And, if Snacky achieves enlightenment, it'll make a difficult ethical dilemma for Wooster, who, don't forget, is in the dome in order to catch Tobber/Bunstable's murderer(s) and bring them to trial. Bkharvey (talk) 04:34, March 29, 2019 (UTC) ::: I meant Purple joins Agatha in Snacky's body. But we aren't going to find out the answer real soon. Argadi (talk) 07:25, March 29, 2019 (UTC) How does one report a typo? 4th panel, lower speech bubble: should be “its” instead of “it’s”. Scientician (talk) 04:46, April 1, 2019 (UTC) : Good eye. webmistress@studiofoglio.com Bkharvey (talk) 04:51, April 1, 2019 (UTC)